


Wild In & Wild Out

by littlemonsteast



Series: Wild West [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Connor, Abusive Parents, Autumn is abusive, Bandits & Outlaws, Burning village, Chloe has a twin named Autumn, Chloe is Connor's older sister, Cole is Connor's age, Cole is Connor's older brother, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Masturbation if you squint, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Not Beta Read, Outlaw Gavin Reed, Outlaw RK900, Outlaw Tina Chen, Sheriff Hank Anderson, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wild West, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: “Never run a bluff with a six-gun.”– Bat Masterson





	1. Savior

Gun shots roused 4 year old Connor from his sleep. His big brown eyes stare at the ceiling, praying his mother and father didn’t hear him as he carefully crawling out of his potato sack. Cracking his tiny limbs and back carefully as he creeps his way to the wooden window in the empty wooden shed. giving tiny grunts as he pushed a box over and clambered on. Looking out as the full moon shined down on howling men on horses, pointing their shiny revolvers at people. Some hopping off to collect things in bags. Screaming out commands as others obey. Connor couldn't help but admire them as he rubs his tired eyes with tiny freckled and mole covered hands.

He couldn't help but admire them with a soft sigh. He wished he could abandon his family someday and hit the road like these cool cowboys into the savage wild west. Dust got blown about as he smiles to himself. He wondered if he had the guts to run away. Maybe he can stop having these purple, green, blue, and yellow bruises everywhere for doing something wrong. Watching them ride off, he frowns and slugged back to his potato sack. Curling up in the cold night as he dreams about being on the back of horse shooting guns.

 

\-----

 

Connor sniffles softly as he walks out, tears on his more matured face. Ashes littered the night sky, the full moon shined upon young 12 year old Connor as he searched for any of his friends in the burning village. Fire searing his skin as he pushed whatever he could off of people. All he could find so far were two or so wounded Cowboys that have thanked him for his assistance. He simply shrugs and asked if they've seen any of the boys he could describe to the best of his ability. When they said they don't, he just thanks them and continues on. He hears a groan form beneath burning wood, begging for somebody's help as they begged for death. Connor didn't allow it of course. Hurrying over, he grabs water from a well's bucket and hurries to throw it over the fire, using the little time he has with the damp water to save whoever it was. He was disappointed yet again as he grabbed onto a cowboy's hand and pulled him out.

His short black hair a mess as his dark black eyes watched Connor carefully, slight stubble to his face with a deep scar across his nose. "Th-Thanks.." Connor shrugs as he repeats the descriptions. When he says no, he's on his way with tears in his eyes. Without much more time, his feet were walking across the land day and night. He ad given up and now, all he can hope is to find civilization somewhere else. By the forth day, his sorrow got to him, the dehydration, and starvation on top of that and his tiny body collapsed onto the sandy floor with a sob. Rolling onto his back to stare up at the rising sun. Distantly he can hear horse hooves on the sandy floor as his sore muscles forced themselves to try and roll onto his back towards the purple coloured sky. Eyes closing tiredly as somebody hopped off their horse, running towards him. Picking up his feeble body.

"I got you son. I got you."


	2. Ransom

"Connor! Hurry up! Dad wants to finish up our lessens with a bow and arrow!" Connor groaned as he lazily curled up in his blanket.

"Nnnooooooo... a little more..." He whines before wheezing as his elder brother jumped on top of him.

"But Connor! Dad said he'll let us hunt the game on our own once we finish, which means we can use the '52 Carbines without anybody watching annnddd you can use your trusty Colt Paterson Revolver~" Connor was up as he shoved his brother off of him, quick to make his way towards his closet where he pulled on some socks and garters.

"Why didn't you say so!" Button up his shirt, shirt garter, and he rolls up his sleeves before breeches. Ravaging through his closet, he looked in and out with a scratch to his head. "Hey, Cole? Have you seen my-" He squawks as the missing wardrobe was thrown at his face. "Oh! Thanks!" He grins crookedly at the green eyes boy whom rolled his eyes in response, watching Connor finish up dressing before they hurry down the stairs. They both stop in front of a picture of their mother, closing their eyes as they sent their prayers before continuing out to the fields where their father awaited them. Skidding to a stop, he causes a dust cloud as Cole runs up and stops, panting besides Connor as they salute their father lazily.

"Well ain't it my bull of a son and acorn calf." Hank whistles as he shines the arrow tips. "Up and at it." He orders as the boys hurry to grab their designated bow. Connor growls softly at Cole's little smirk. They both knew he was the smaller of the two, always compliant, always apologizing, but he could never bulk up the way Cole could. Though, it's not like anyone knew why he was always acting this way. Never bothered no matter how much Hank or Cole. He only ever told Arial since he had a natural affinity to just seek her for comfort. Always trusting her with things she never disclosed to others. His secrets dies with her unfortunately during a dust storm. Sighing as he draws back the string after loading an arrow in, he squares up and aim before firing. Once hitting bulls-eye, he sets hi bow down and waits for Cole patiently, that's all they've needed to do and so far, this was one of the few things Connor was better at then Cole. The other was making the house spotless.

"You suck at this." Cole rolls his eyes as h hits bulls-eye.

"Shut your ass up."

"HEY!" Hank growls as he snaps at them to follow him. "It's about damn time you boys learn how to-"

Gun fires were distant. Alarming the three men as Cole and Hank instantly went for the guns, Connor couldn't help but start approaching the racket. Ignoring his brother's and father's call before they soon caught up to him as they made their way through town. Distant yelling as and screaming. They eventually made it there as they watched a duo; a single cowboy and cowgirl, circling a group of people. Well, that's what he always called them in his brain anyways, in reality the outlaws were threatening everyone, yelling about somebody they're finding.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR A YOUNG BOY!" The man calls as he turns his horse to stop in front of the people as the girl continues to round up people. Connor couldn't help but recognize the voice as he pushed through the crowd to get a closer look. Letting his eyes focus a bit, he stares at the man and covers his mouth to keep from gasping. He can remember that nose scar any day. Watching the outlaw, he pulls out a paper with a sketch of a younger version of himself. His 12 year old self. "EITHER YOU GIVE US HIM, GIVE US HINTS, TELL US WHERE HE IS HIDING OR WE SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE LIKE JERICHO!" Connor winced softly as he was reminded of his old village. People were whispering in fear as they tried making up stories to tell the bandit so he'll leave.

"Connor! Connor! Where are you!" Hank calls as he pushed through the crowd. Connor raises his hand.

"I'm here!" Just as he was about to make his way to Hank, he was suddenly called upon by the outlaw.

"HEY! TURN AROUND!" Connor freezes up, he couldn't do anything but obey as he slowly faces the man. Watching his horse pad closer, people dispersed as the man jumped down and quickly gripped Connor's face, looking him up and down. Connor gulps as he watches the man put the picture in his face. "I knew it! I just about know that hand anywhere!"

"W-Wait! Connor! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Connor looks at Hank and gulps, looking at the bandit whom was ordering the other girl to hurry on ahead.

"I uh... I guess I am up for ransom??" He thinks uncertainly before nodding in confirmation. "I uh... I'm sorry for lying to you." He smiles a little as the outlaw ties his hands up.

"You have to at least tell me what's going-"

"Alright RK800 313 248 317 - 51. Time to hit the road." Connor was silent before nodding at the outlaw quietly. He obeys quietly as he hops onto the horse without his hands, the outlaw getting on behind him before they leave the town behind. Hank's many questions left to be unanswered. Connor looks ahead before tilting his head a bit to look at the man.

"I uh.. I wanna know.. I just don't... why?" The outlaw hums as he looks down at Connor.

"Honestly? We originally were paid to snatch you up for some Elijah, buuuuuuttt," He smirks "I think we'll be keeping you around for a while. Get ready to meet my other buddies, hm?" Connor's brows furrow "I think we can teach you or thing or two 'cause this guy was a real peck of trouble."

"Oh." Silence ensued as the outlaw caught up to the girl whom was herding up some wild cattle before leading them out ahead, southwest really. As they continued out that way, Connor made himself comfortable, which he was sure angered the outlaw when he leaned back against him, resting his head between his neck and shoulder before closing his eyes to take a little nap. Wallowing a bit for lying to his adoptive father and brother.

Why would his birth father want him back anyway?


	3. Outlaws and Bandits

“UP AND AT OT BONE HEAD!” Connor gasped as his eyes shot open before he landed on the dusty ground with a soft groan. Blinking his tiny headache away, he sits up slowly and looks around. The outlaw holding onto his hair rigt now and the girl with the wild cattle, there were two others now, a spruce coloured male with scruffy-tight curls for hair and large black eyes stared down at him with a bite of sympathy behind it. The other man was almost like him but taller, more far more muscular, icy blue eyes, and no imperfections to his face like moles or freckles. Maybe a scar or two, but handsome none the less. He might have been paler if he looks closer. Biting his tongue as they drew closer, the blue eyed one knelt donw and lifted his chin.

”This the kid?” His deep baratone voice echoed. It made a shiver up Connor’s spine as the other male drew close as well.

”Looks about right Hunter.” With a yank to his hair, he bit donw harder as he was started to get dragged by the man he once saved from a fire. The group of four dicussing how they can just put him up for ransom rather then send him back to Elijah. Not that Connor cared, he’d rather be away from the man then near. Who is this Hunter anyways. Swallowing a wad of saliva, his hair is let go of and his bindings were removed only to be replaced ariund his wrist behind his back. A handkerchief or something of the sorts tied into his mouth so he can say nothing out of the sorts.

”Now you boy, you eat scraps, understood?” Connor sort of stares at the man hollowly before acting suddenly. Head butting him, he quickly jumps up and puts his wrist in front of him where he tore off the fabric in his mouth before sprinting towards a horse. He can hear guns clicking behind him just as he reached the horse, he cries out and tumbles when a bullet enters his leg. Hissing sourly, he turns around angrily and comes face to face withthe blue eyed man whom put a revolver between his brows.

”Don’t go putting your 2-cents in without buying something with it.” Gripping his hair. Connor rolls his eyes as he limps along with a sour expression. He was so close. Sighing softly, he eventually reaches up and pries his hands off before fixing his hair. Glaring up at him.

”Don’t go diving before you know what’s below then.” He replies to his response snarkily, earning a gasp from the trio of outlaws and bandits. The blue eyed man raised his first and was just about to punch him, but Connor had moved out of the way in time to ducked and rammed his shoulder into his stomach. Squeaking, the man wrapped his arms around his torso and lifted him up before dropping him. Connor wasn’t dumb though, he hooked his feet around the man’s neck and twisted so Hunter was falling too. Both falling with a thud, Connor gets up the best he can and tries to dust himself off. Huffing, he walks away to find anything sharp. Finding a little pipe stuck in the ground far off from the others, he checked it for any sharp spot before putting his arms around it, placing the pipe against the rope, he start rubbing it up and down till it snapped. He didn’t really understand why he was so angry, nor why he didn’t comply to that man. Something in him just, snapped. He never would have hurt a person physically.

Rubbing at his sore wrist, he takes what remains of the ropes and gathers them in his arms, as made his way back, he just barely dodges a bullet as he walks towards them. This Hunter guy was clearly pissed off as the girl tended to him to see if he was wounded in any way, while Connor was the one with a damn bullet in his leg. Throwing the ropes at the other two men, he takes a seat on the dusty floor and got to work himself, digging his finger in, he winces as he tries to find the bullet as quick as possible before eventually scooping it out, his other hand balling up tightly in pain while he stands up with the bloody bullet, taking a deep breath, he throws it before pulling out his own handkerchief to wrap ariund the open wound. What would Hank think of him now? Would Cole think he’s cool too?

A whistle breaks his train of thought as he looks at the spruced man. “That’s some tough shit right there.” Walking over, he extends a hand. “Chris.” Connor’s brows furrow as he hesitantly grabs his hand.

”Connor... or what Elijah most likely have told you guys; RK800 313 248 317 - 51, his great all mighty creation to rule the south or whatever.” He sighs as he fixes his mess of curls. The man nods.

”Pretty much. I mean, yougot a smart mouth, don’t look too fond of your old man.” Connor couldn’t help but agree as he relaxed a little. The man wasn’t a threat like Hunter.

”Y-Yeah well.... he wasn’t all too.. how do you say, friendly? More like I was his slave and um.. yeah.” He sighs as the man nods.

”i get you. Come, I can actually treat thatnasty thing before ya die of infection.” Connor nods gratefully as he holds onto the man’s offered shoulder, limping his way over to his horse which was holding some heavy stuff. While the man pulls off the stuff, he watches the horse relax from the stress of it being gone. Sighing softly, he limps over to its face and stroked down its  nose.

”You out such heavy stuff on this poor thing..” Easing it to lie down before he sits. Chris began to untie the handkerchief and tended to the open wound while Connor placed the horse’s head on his lap. Stroking down its neck, just like he did when he was still with Elijah to comfort the little fillies and colts when their mamas were gone. Watching it relax, he tries not to wince when Chris started to stitch the wound up.

”aaannnnddd, we’re done!” Connor shifts his head and looks at the closed wound. It look seamless and would heal well.

“Thank you Chris...” shifting his legs under the horse’s head as it fell asleep. Chris gave another whistle as he patted Connor's shoulder.

”Never seen the girl rest so easy in my life, how’d ya do it?” Connor blinks as he smiles a little.

”I uh.. I comforted her. Back when I was with Elijah, I comforted fillies and colts when their mamas were out or with Elijah or sold off. Raised some till they were grown, other little before...” He sighs as he lies his head on the mare’s strong neck. “I just hope I run into any of them again... hope they recognize me.” He pouts, flinching a little as Chris ruffled his hair, he lifts his head and watched the man stand up.

”Well, if you ever want to comfort a horse, my mare is here. She’s an anxious beast with all the things she’s witnessed, not to mention her stressed body with all this junk.” Gesturing to the heavy saddle with luggage. Connor just gives a small nod as he lies back down against the mare and closes his eyes, "Didn't think you'd be a horse loving kind of guy from how you just beat Hunter." Connor smirks a little as he gently moves out from under the sleeping mare's head, dusting herself off.

"Of course sir." Putting his right hand on his left shoulder, left hand going behind his back as he bows slightly. A bad habit of his from his time with Elijah. He notes the silence as he quickly fixes himself and tries to act all cool again rather then obedient. "Oh- uh- I-I'm sorry! Bad habit, I um-" He starts to stress out as he looks everywhere but Chris.

"Hey, dude! It's okay!" He sighs as he grabs Connor's shoulders before putting a revolver in his hand. "Firstly, we're gonna toughen you up. Hunter and the other may not like it but, between me and you." He looks around before leaning into Connor's ear. "I was just like you before Reed came along." Pulling away. Connor's eyes widen a little as he assumed Reed was the scarred man he once saved. "Also, princess over there acts tough but she can be real sweet if you're nice enough." Connor nods softly as he compliantly follows Chris out to who knows where to use the revolver threateningly against somebody.

"So.. what if I never toughen up though?" Looking over to Chris as the man whistles a little folks tune while he tidies up and dresses a cactus to be just like a person.

"You will, trust me." He hums as he safely pats the poncho on the cactus. Connor had to look down a little with a small head tilt "Pretend it's somebody on their knees.. some cowboy or some' begging for forgiveness. You 'otta point the gun at their head and threaten 'em!" Connor swallows his spit and tries thinking "Maybe something sassy like that comment you gave Hunter." He smirks. Connor couldn't help but smile a little at the comment as he tries hard to imagine somebody he hated as the cowboy. Eventually getting an image, he lifts the revolver and tilted their hat up.

" 'otta be from the eastern seas if you think you can concur me." He tries out before huffing, he pulls the gun back and shakes his head "No.. how about; You must be thinking I'm gold if you're so persistent to catch me!" He tries. Looking over at Chris whom cringed a bit before giving a little smile.

"A little better??" The rest of the afternoon consisted of Chris trying to teach Connor how to properly threaten somebody.

Who knew bandits can help a little ol' poor boy like Connor.


	4. Animals

Connor's thoughts upon Bandits & Outlaws was added yet another positive compared to others. They would think they gave no cares for anybody else, were soulless, and didn't fear death but he had just witnessed both, early on and now. Chris, a bandit was actually just a kind man trying to survive and a young boy, he had witnessed how thankful Reed was for being saved, he had heard the man beg to not die, not only him but others too!

Sighing softly as he looks up at the stars. He lies back against Hunter's horse's flank, Chris's horse lying her head on his lap, and the princess's horse laying her head on his chest. He didn't even think these horses would like him so much in all honesty, he should really learn their names. Turning his head, he scornfully watched as the group ate up one of the wild cattle they rounded up. He felt a little bad as he watched a small calf cry out for their mama. they must have picked her off. The longer he watched, the more he wanted to help, and help he did. Slowly getting out from under the sleeping horses, he quietly creeps behind the Outlaws & Bandits over to the calf that cried out harder in fear.

"Shhh... it's okay! It's okay..." Stopping as he crouches down a little. "I won't hurt you.." Watching as the other wild cattle start to surround the calf. Connor slowly stands up and looks around quietly before slowly walking forward, stopping when a male bears his horns towards him. He backs off again with a soft sigh. Sitting down quietly as he watches the calf hesitantly creep out towards him, the other cattle mooing at him, most likely to be careful as the calf was close enough for Connor to gently pick him up, standing up, he brings him over to the horses and sets him in the middle. "There you go little Daniel.. nobody will hurt you, okay?" Rubbing his back before herding the other cattle carefully over to the horses so they were just a big pile. Smiling a bit at the sight, he stretches his limbs and looks over at the Bandits & Outlaws that were watching curiously. Obviously Hunter wasn't impressed at all like the others. He simply rolls his eyes and carefully moved through the mammals so he can sit down, putting the cattle in his lap. The calf mooed at him as he stroked his head. "go to sleep Daniel, I won't let anybody hurt you.." Hugging him closer. "Nobody.." The night continued as he comforted the calf to sleep.

"Hey, Connor." Connor slowly lifts his head and looks at Reed tiredly. The man giving an awkward smile as he extends a plate towards him full of cattle meat "I saved you a plate. Hunter was complaining about the loud cattle and calf, since you shut them up, I thought you should eat something rather then scraps." Connor smiles a little as he lifts his hand and gently pushes the plate away.

"No thank you. I can last days without food." Lying against Hunter's stallion again. Making himself comfortable, his feet over Chris's mare's barrel.

"You heard the boy, he don't need to eat." Hunter growls. Connor couldn't help his eye roll as little Daniel used his little hooves to move so his little head was over Connor's shoulder. Connor continued to pet the calf as he glares at Hunter whom glared right back.

"Oh come on Hunt, the boy looks like skin and bone, a little fattening up wouldn't hurt." The princess cries out in complaint against the taller male. The man turned his glare to her, he can see how she visibly froze up. "O-Okay.." Quickly running off to find a place to sleep. Hunter gave him another glare before walking off. Reed however just sighed as he shrugs at Connor.

"Just tell us when you get hungry. I'll cook something up." Connor shrugs as he closes his eyes.

"Whatever." Hearing him walk away with another sigh. His dreams were full of him playing with little calves, fillies, and colts. They've always kept him from tipping over the edge as a kid. They were so full of life and always happy to run around with Connor. When he did wake up, he had a smile on his face. Everyone was all packed and after some time, he was somehow riding with Chris on his horse, the cattle in front. Petting the mare, he looks about and admired the scenery, especially the wet land they went through, looking off towards the swamp, he felt panic in him suddenly. "Stop! Stop!" He cries as everyone stops, Hunter obviously irritated.

"Hey what's wrong?" Chris speaks up, Connor doesn't answer as he hurriedly gets off the mare and runs over the swamp carefully trying not to fall. Hearing the familiar mooing, he stops and shushes little Daniel softly.

"Daniel!" He cries as he picks up the cattle just before a moccasin bit him. Sighing softly, he shakes his head and walks back, putting Daniel in the group of cattle again before glaring at Hunter. Going back to running through the mud, he picks up the moccasin by the head and walked over to the swamp, setting it inside before turning to his right, he walks over as a crocodile hissed at him. He raised his hands in surrender. Waiting till the crocodile calmed before he kneels down and scoops up little hatchlings. this is why he wanted to stop, because the crocodile was struggling to scoop them all up. Carefully placing them all in her mouth, he watches her back off into the water before he runs back to the others with a smile on his face, carefully getting back up in front of Chris. "Okay, lets go." He hums as they all stare at him in horror before continuing.

"How the fuck?" The princess speaks up. He looks at her curiously.

"How can you be so calm almost getting bitten by two deadly animals?" Reed speaks up. He blinks as he thinks about it before shrugging.

"I just like animals."


	5. Friends

As they continued, Hunter was getting furious every time Connor wanted to stop and help some poor animal, in their eyes they thought he was psycho for being so calm around dangerous animals that could hurt him, especially since they're wild. At some point they all stopped to rest and Connor had yet again ran off to help some black-tail bucks get their antlers untangled, ducking when they nearly hit him before pausing to glare at each other. He stands between them and pet down the nose. Silently making them forgive each other before running off. He watches with a soft sigh and cries out as he was suddenly tackled. Looking up, he sees little Daniel mooing at him as he jumped around like some goat. He laughs softly as he gets up and playfully chased the babe before herding him back to the other cattle whom he didn't let the others feast on which angered them. His reasoning? "You can't eat a healthy cattle because it's a waste of food, you may only eat the old and sickly, that's when it is okay because then they won't infect or slow down the others." which was some hard truth. So it was the princesses fault for getting such healthy cattle and it was also a little bit his fault because he was the care taker and cook for his home back when he was with Elijah after all. Laughing softly as one of the cattle got between his legs and put him on their back, he leans down and hugs them before riding them as they all ran in a circle. Eventually managing to stand up and keep his balance, he hops outside the circle as they entertained each other.

"Jesus, you are such an animal lover." The princess calls out. He looks over at her as she chopped up a few snakes they caught. He only grins as he taps his boot on the ground.

"Ex-Animal caretaker at your service!" He winks as he pretends to tip a hat, earning a chuckle from Chris. He turns around and gasped as he dives down and quickly snatched up a scorpion before it stung a cattle. "Little shit.." He mutters as he holds it by its stinger before chucking it out into the the sandy land. Huffing, he makes his way over to the horses with his own supply of water, giving them most of it before he drinks the rest to stay hydrated. So far, he had indeed learned their names through the princess. Her stallion was named Ricardo, Hunter's stallion was Aleene, Reed's stallion was Foil, and Chris's mare was Lily. Carefully taking all of the extra weight off of them, he watches them head over to the cattle and join in while he sits down and continues to think about his own little fillies and colts. Missing them dearly.

"Hey, I got you some snake skin jerky." Hunter suddenly calls out from beside him. He jumps in surprise as he glares up at the man whom took a seat beside him. "I promise they're not poisoned." Connor blinks, not believing a word as the man groans. "Okay, fine, they want me to be friends with you." Connor finally nods, believing him as he reaches for a piece and nibbles on it quietly, Hunter grabbing his own piece and munching it down quickly. "How are you so good with animals anyways? Like.. from that town, it doesn't look like you were too involved with anything." He spokes softly. Connor curls up as little Daniel came over and mooed at him, moving to lay down on his lap.

"Well.. When I was with Elijah, he basically wouldn't let me eat until I tended to the animals. Often, I didn't eat at all even though I could, I was full on how lively the animals were. They loved me honestly, because I would be there to calm them and exercise them, to play when they need attention, hell, even wild animals joined in at some point, like, I remember when I was way young a coyote would come here and there until one day she decided to give birth on my farm, she wouldn't let nobody but me near and touch her pups until they were grown up enough where she left with them. All coming back to hang out, I've always fed them the sickly chickens so.." He shrugs. "I just got comfortable with wild animals, no matter how dangerous." Looking up at the man whom appeared to be impressed and fixated on him for once. "What about you? Why are you here?" Hunter takes a deep breath and sighs as he looks down.

"I don't know... honestly, I grew up in the high life. Always spoiled, taken care of by maids and butlers.. it's just that one day, they decided to marry me off to some girl and I ran away." He looks at his hands. "I ran away because I knew, deep down, I didn't like woman." Looking at Connor. Connor smiles a little as he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Well, at least you know what you wanted." Earning a small smile from Hunter before looking away, stroking little Daniel's head. "I've never had that sort of choice with Elijah, he always was... there." His brows furrow as he shuddered at the memories.

"I'm sorry." Hunter responds as he rubs Connor's back. The smaller of the two nodding in silence before the both of them stood up, Connor carefully setting Daniel down of course, as Hunter extended a hand. "Not the best of times to say this but, friends?" Connor thinks about it and put his hand in Hunter's, giving a firm shake.

"Friends." Smiling up at the man with a soft sigh. "Well.. good night." Letting his hand go.

"Good night Connor." Hunter responds before he was quick to return to his gang while Connor lifted up little Daniel and brought him over to the now resting cattle and horses. A smile still on his face as he lies down in the middle and rested for the night.


	6. Sister

As they continued, they didn't question Connor when he stopped everyone to help any animal anymore. they just let him be happy till he returns to the hell hole. How did Reed and the princess know? He told them himself. They all understood in some way that being happy doing what you do is far better then doing something you hate. Along the way, they each taught him something new as he shared his own knowledge on how to properly care for animals and choose which to pick off. Sighing softly as they reached a town to stop at, he sighs as they freed the cattle. Though, bets part? Little Daniel refused to leave though so he still had happiness at least. Walking with the calf beside him, he looks about while the other wandered off to gather things for the rest of the journey. Taking a sea ton a bench, Daniel was on his lap waiting for the others to return when he suddenly heard wild whinnying, looking up, he nearly started crying as he gently put little Daniel down. He sees a woman waving as she rides her horse towards Connor before hopping off. Just as the others had returned.

"CHLOE!" He cries as he picks up the girl and spins her around, kissing her cheek. The girl laughs as he she hugs him tightly.

"CONNOR!" She cries back as Connor places her down, they laugh together as Connor lets go to hug the horse. "Connor, we've been worried sick about you! Even Little Traci grew up missing you, she'd always stand by the gate and wait for you all these years!" Connor grins as he lets go of the horse.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" He laughs as he hugs her again before letting go, he chuckles as little Daniel hid behind him. "It's okay Daniel.." Easing him out to Chloe whom crouched down and petted the calf. "I was travelling with some friends and this little buddy was in the group of cattle they had recently just sent out to the wild." Chloe awes as Daniel moos. Connor pets Traci's face as she tapped her hooves happily. Eventually looking at the others, he grins as he grabs Chloe's hands and brings them over. "These are my friends, Chris, Reed, the princess," he bows jokingly at her as she laughs "and Hunter!" Chloe waves as Connor points them all out.

"My name is Chloe!" The blonde calls out as they all tilt their hats in greeting. Connor nearly hurts his wrist as Chloe pulled him away so they were out of hearing range if they talked in a normal voice. "Connor, aren't these the guys that were taking you for ransom to sell you back to the asshole? I visited some town way back and this guy named Hank was telling everyone to find you." Connor sighs as he shakes his head.

"No, it's okay Chloe! They aren't hurting me." He smiles at here to only have her glare at him.

"Connor, it's not okay! You're going back to that dick and you know how he'll treat you.." Connor sighs as he stares at his older sister with an eye roll, flicking her forehead.

"Yeah and I know I'm not going to let him hurt me like he did before. I'll happily starve to death before he can touch me." Chloe obviously was starting to get irritated as she pulls out her pistol threateningly and pushed it against his cheek.

"then I'll kill you myself before he can." He shrugs as he grabs the pistol and puts it between his eyes with a smile. Enjoying how she flinched as she put her finger on the trigger. "I'll do it.." She hisses as he shrugs with a smile. He looks over at his friends that were getting ready to pull out their own guns, he just waved them off as he looks back at Chloe and moved the gun down so it was in his mouth. She took a deep breath and put her gun back in its holster, looking down. "fuck.." He grins as he flicks her forehead again.

"You'd never kill you little bro." She glares at him before smacking him. He hissed before looking back quickly and rubbed his cheek with a pout. "I deserve that.." he grins again as she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a necklace, giving it to him. He grabs it quietly as she huffs.

"You left this back at the village. Never leave our sibling bond behind man." He puts it on and pulls her into a hug as she hugs him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you." He nods as he put his head on top of her head.

"You could come with us." She thinks about it before groaning.

"FINNNNNEEEE!" She yells as he lets go and hops onto Traci. "you're running though." He gasped.

"WHAT!" She starts heading to his friends and tells them what was happening before they all start going at a pace he could run along too. He groans as he starts sprinting and caught up quickly while Daniel runs beside him. He glares up at Chloe as the blonde smirks,


	7. Talk

When they had stopped, Connor had practically collapsed, having run for hours, especially when he had to pick up Daniel at some point. The calf mooed as he tried to hurt Chloe whom forced Connor to stand up as she dumps water on him. He gasped as he snatches her hair and throws her to the ground which lead to the two of them wrestling till she won. "You're still a softy." She huffs as she walks away to talk to the princess. Connor frowns as he gets up and dust himself off, walking away to sulk with Daniel. "CONNOR YOU TURD! GET OVER HERE!" Connor sighs as his shoulders slump while he makes his way over to Chloe with an angry Daniel behind him. She puts him in a headlock as he pouts. "So yes, this is my darling little brother, always a softy, won't stop being a softy." He reaches up tempted to snatch her hair again before he gets out of the headlock.

"Aka she ran away from home while I stayed and got all the beatings." He glares at her as she shrugs.

"Hey, your fault because you didn't want to leave the animals behind!" He glares at her and punches her in the shoulder.

"Coming from the person that wouldn't leave Traci behind!" She gasped as she turns to face him just as angry.

"Oi! You wouldn't even eat your food, you gave it to wild animals that scratched and hurt you!" He huffs as he reaches his hands up to try and strangle her before straightening himself up with a huff. He tries to think as he looks at the four that were getting entertained before pulling cupping his hand with a little smirk to whisper in her ear.

"Like how you would give your food to the wealthy boys so they would like you? Remember Javier~" She punches him in the gut, causing him to double over as she storms off. It didn't take long before he was up and grinning at his friends proudly. Reed smirks as he rolls his eyes.

"Man, that makes me miss when me and my bro would fight." He laughs softly as Chloe eventually returned, for the first time, Connor sat around with everyone at the fire and ate happily. He was glad to have found his big sister again and to see he hasn't changed at all. At some point, everyone started to sing some folk songs, this interaction only proved his fight against Chloe when they were younger, he always said Outlaws and Bandits weren't as bad as they looked, now they were hanging out and having some fun. As they traveled the next morning, Chloe would yell at Connor in irritation every time he stopped to help some animal.

"Jesus, just go be some nature guy!" He flicks her off.

"Shut your face ugly." She tries to reach over and make him run again but he makes Lily move out of the way. The mare whinnies as Chloe and Connor continued to bicker to the next stop. As soon as they all got off their horses, Connor was sprinting as Chloe tried to shoot him with her gun. He screams as she throws her knife, ducking just in time to have it land behind him. Picking it up, he goes and chases after her as she screams while she runs.

"OKAY TRUCE!" Raising her arms, Connor flips the knife and puts it in her sheath. She punches him as they make their way back to the group talking about what has been going on through the years. Sitting down besides her, he sighs.

"-yeah and then Cole would try to attack me the way you would." Chloe smirks.

"I'll marry him." He cringes as he looks at her.

"That's fucking weird you whore." She only grins as he thinks about it more before full on getting disgusted. "YOU'LL BASICALLY MARRY MY BROTHER!" He cries in disgust as he cringes away, she only grins bigger as she wiggles her brows at him.

"I'mma marry your adoptive brother~" He tries to get the image out of his head by laying back with his hands in his face, groaning in disgust, kicking at her to go away. "Oh come on Connor! Don't you wanna see what two assholes make-"

"GO AWAY!" He screams as he gets up quickly to hug Daniel. "Your aunt is fucking disgusting.." Walking away with him to lay down by the horses.

"Your sister is a real firecracker." Hunter sighs as he walks over to Connor. Connor looks up at him with a nod, watching Hunter lay down right next to him as Daniel lies down between them with a soft moo. "How do you deal with that, not mention that adoptive brother you mentioned? Did your dick of a dad make her like that or??" Connor shrugs as he looks at Hunter before looking at the sky.

"Well, abusive parenting is one but sibling rivalry is another. To have older siblings, it's like their job to beat the shit out of their younger sibling and teach them not to be stupid. That's until the younger sibling fights back of course but," he shrugs "I love them. They love me." Looking at him again. Hunter smiles a little as he looks at the sky.

"I wish I could do that. I grew up alone and I sorta wish I had an older sibling to scold me like that, who knows how else I would've grown up. Maybe I'd be nicer?" He blinks. Connor offers his hand for him to hold, watching Hunter grab it made his heart pause for a moment before they stare at the sky together "In fact, whenever you would go help anybody or anything, I'd be jealous and disappointed because I can never be that kind and think about helping others, I wish I could just hop off my horse and help somebody but they see me and they think danger." Connor rubs circles on his hand and nods.

"Yeah, I get you. People back in my old village thought I was some weirdo because all the other kids would play and eat while I preferred to work for money. Sure, they'd appreciate it but when they try to give me food or something in return rather then money, I would refuse and ask for money that was a reasonable amount. Mainly because our dad would tell us to have a certain amount of money each week or else we get beat." He hums softly as Hunter tightened his grip as they continued back and forth their thoughts about being free and how nice can somebody be before they're tipping over the edge. How nice can somebody be until everybody thinks they're too weird and get angry at them? Especially if they're super kind as such a young age. What do other kids think?

"Thank you for talking about this with me." Connor hums, somehow he had moved during the conversation. Daniel was laying on top of him and Connor was laying his head on Hunter's chest, body moved at a different angle so he was still on his back, ankle crossed.

"It's no problem. I'm willing to talk about anything." Looking at hunter whom let go of his hand with a sigh.

"Kindest person I've ever met, I swear." Connor only shrugs as he watches Conrad put his hat over his face, arm moving to be over Connor chest and on Daniel's back.

"Richest Outlaw I've ever met, I swear." he jokes as he closes his eyes.


	8. Return

Days have passed and Connor was getting closer and closer to everyone, Chris helped get the stitches out of Connor's leg and Chloe had chilled out a bit and got used to them too, even considering staying with them while Connor is dropped off. When they arrive at his drop-off town, he takes a deep breath and looks at little Daniel. Rubbing his back as he looks at everyone. Feeling a little.. remorseful. "I uh.. I hope I'll see you guys again." He smiles at them. The princess takes off her hat.

"We'll take you to Elijah and get the money then." He nods as he walks along quietly while they tied up their horses and then Connor. Chloe stayed back since she didn't want to face him. He had told here everything just before they arrived and she was furious. Not that she could do anything though. People from his burnt village were watching, whispering about Connor and how much he has changed. he sighs as they stop in front of a mayor's office. Reed walks up and knocks on the door and before long another girl that looked like Chloe answered, taking the outlaws and bandits by surprise while Connor smiles a little.

"Autumn.." Autumn was different from Chloe and Connor. As the oldest twin, she was treated differently. Instead of working, she was raised like a spoiled brat and never hit or starved by their parents.

"Brother." he cringes at her monotone voice, she throws a bag at Chris before pulling Connor in by the hair. He looks at them one last time before she slams the door. As soon as the door closed Autumn took off his bindings and hit him with a whip. He cries out as he backs up with his hands up, visibly shaking, from outside the window. He can tell they had heard and were now looking at him. He tries to mouth for help before flinching as Autumn grabs him by the hair again and slams his head against the window. He guards himself a bit by putting his hands on it before he made contact. "You've been bad... You should've left with me and papa before the fire spread." He whimpers softly as tears were quick to come to his eyes while she throws him away from the window. He can see her glaring at them through the window before closing the curtains. "Now.. where do we begin?" He looks up as she draws near with a whip.

 

\-----

 

He shakes as he curls up into a small ball. Making himself as small as possible in the corner while Autumn licks her lips. "Are you going to obey now?" He shakily nods, crying out as she whips him again. "SAY IT!"

"Y-YES! I WILL OBEY!" He sobs as she hums in satisfaction before throwing clothing at him.

"Okay, now put this on and go get me some apples. I'm hungry." He nods as he quickly gets up, changing n the spot.

"Y-Yes ma'am.." Fixing the cuff of his sleeves before pulling on his vest. He flinches when Autumn came close and fixed his collar before urging him to leave. He gives him enough money to buy three apples though, walking over to open a window before he leave through the door, he takes a deep breath as soon as he closes the door behind him, he hadn't realized how much he actually changed since he escaped the abuse. Looking up, he can see them up ahead, rubbing his eyes quickly, he runs past sprints past them and nearly trips as he cuts people in line, making a dust cloud as people laughed, he throws the money at the workers before grabbing three apples, sprinting back home. Passing them again, this time he dives through the open window and rolls with the apples in his hands. Handing the apples to Autumn as she huffs. Smacking him, he winced as she pushed him away, giving him more money.

"Now... go kill that calf out there." he freezes up as she pushes him out the window before throwing a revolver down "if you don't just use it to shoot yourself!" She purrs. He sniffles as he looks at little Daniel. Looking at his friends quietly before back at little Daniel, picking up the revolver, he look up at Autumn and shakes his head. She glares at him and pulls out her own gun, he quickly tensed. "Go." She urges as he slowly walks over, guilty as he looks at all of them.

"Why are you guys here still..?" Looking at little Daniel.

"Because we're worried?" Reed speaks up as he tries to make Connor look up. Connor only starts crying as he put his head on little Daniel's head before looking back at Autumn again. She glares at him as he puts the revolver on Daniel's head shakily, earning a loud click from multiple revolvers on him. "Connor, don't do this." Connor thinks about how bad his beating would be as he pulls the revolver back and put it in his vest.

"Leave then. Keep Daniel safe and uh.. give my sister this." Giving Chris ten dollars and his necklace. He takes a deep breath and turns around, pulling the revolver back out before chucking back at Autumn, watching her fall back at contact. He winces as he sprints and dives through the window. Standing up, he reaches out and closes the windows.

He was going to have a real hard time.


	9. Thoughts

Months have past since he was returned. His father had returned form a business trip and he was out being starved, beat, and caring for the animals all over again. Though, the beatings now were worse than before now that he was older. They just felt more angry since Chloe still has yet to return and he had tried to run away from his past. He was even back to sleep in an empty barn again with a potato sack. It sucked. At least he can see how the fillies, colts, and cattle he raised as a child were now full grown and recognized him. Standing front of a dirty mirror, he moves it into the moonlight and pulls off his shirt to see how bad his bruises were. AS of now, every single bruise was black and some had even broken skin from all the pressure leading dried blood all over. Frowning, he traces the ones he could reach before pulling his shirt back on. Walking over to the window sill to look out and see if anybody can come and help him. Maybe another reason to be to run away. Sobbing to himself quietly, he watched as bandits far off were shooting and yelling for money just like when he was four, now he was 18 and back to the hell hole he thought he could escape. Fuck him for being so obedient. Fuck him for making new friends. Fuck him for finding Chloe. Fuck him for caring for Daniel. Fuck everything.

Hyperventilating, he walks away from the window and starts to silently sob to himself, curling up on the floor as he stares at the beam on the roof, letting the darkest parts of his positive brain take over. He can see his own tiny body struggling before Chloe got him down, he can see the harm he did to his own body, he can see how much he hurt those that did  _care_. Biting his hand to keep from making anymore noise, he grips his hair and pulls harshly with a choked sob. He was tired of this life. He wanted Hank again. He want Cole. He wanted to be with his adoptive family and Chloe and hell, he even wanted to be with the gang of outlaws and bandits, learn their real names.

Lifting his shirt, he starts to scratch at his chest as it got hard to breath. He felt like everything was shrinking around him, there wasn't enough air, he was choking. His lungs felt like they weren't getting any air as he start to gasp and wheeze for air, tearing up as he continued to claw at his chest. He just wanted to stretch his lungs and get in, he was sobbing as he gets up smacking his head on his knees. His clothes felt too hot all of a sudden, at the same time he was trying to take back control. He knows nothing was wrong, internally he knows he's overreacting, but right now he just wanted to die. Chloe wasn't here to comfort him anymore. Chloe wasn't here to stop him. Gasping, he looks down at his hand after the scratched started to get painful, seeing blood all over through bloody eyes. Looking in the mirror ahead, his shirt was leaking with blood. He sobs harder as he covers his mouth. He just wanted to scream. Curling up, he grips at his hair as his brain fed him all the worst things in his life. Even to the time Elijah would use him in the worst ways. At some point, he was crawling out of a window in a panic, the only thing he did gather was water and some apples from wild trees in the town before he starts to run in whatever direction he was going. Who gave a fuck if he died. Autumn and Elijah wouldn't care.

At some point he cries out into the empty desert as he twist his ankle, the town far behind him. Falling to the ground with a sob, he rubs at his eyes and turned to lay on his side, curling up with fresh tears starting all over again while the sun raised. This time, he sort of wished he didn't get rescued as his body relaxed a bit. Taking deep breaths, he closes his eyes and passed out with some distant hooves.

 

\-----

 

He sits up taking heavy breaths, curling up quickly out of paranoia. Why is he awake? why is alive? Why is there a blanket on him? Where is he? Swallowing hard, he looks around in a panic and finally let his his eyes set on a face. He screams as the person tries to touch him, quickly backing off with tears quickly falling down his face. It took a while before the ringing in his ear turned into a voice.

"-Connor, it's okay. It's just me. It's just your brother." Connor gulps shakily as he blinks away at his tears to look at Cole. Flinching when Cole reached for him, watching as he instantly pulled back. Hearing a soft creak, his eyes quickly looked at the door, beginning to hyperventilate again as he saw everyone. His hands gripping the bed tightly before he slowly pulls his shirt out and looks down to see his chest was tended to. It took some time before he realized he was in his room. He was supposed to be safe, but why was he so scared? He knows they won't hurt him. Swallowing hard again, he pulls the blanket over him and moved to curl up on the bed.

"G-G-G-G-Get o-out.." He shudders.

"But Connor-"

"Cole, i-i-if you d-don't g-g-get out I d-don't think you'll l-l-live.." Silence followed before the weight of the bed shifted. He can hear footsteps before a door creaking to a close. That's where he lets out the sob he was holding in, curling up further as he silently begs for death again, he knows he's fine but he just didn't want to be returned again in case Elijah sends out another group of people to return him. He'll end up befriending them all over again then get killed by the time he does return. Putting his face into his pillow, he screams angrily as he reaches under his shirt to instinctively scratch at his chest even if it was covered with bandages. Swearing to himself, he cried until he was numb. He just didn't know what to do anymore.. he just wished Elijah would have just killed him back then. Wished he wasn't born at all. Sitting up, he rubs at his eyes just as there was a gentle knock on the door just before it opens.

"Hey Con.. it's me." Connor doesn't say anything, but from the corner of his eyes he can see Hank taking a seat on his bed "Everyone is downstairs. Hunter and his group asked for you to come eat even though your sister said you shouldn't. I don't know why she would say that.." He spoke slowly. Connor just shrugs as he slowly gets out of bed obediently.

"Yes sir.." He whispers as he walks down without another word to Hank. Seeing everyone staring at him as soon as he walked into the dining room, anxiety crawled up his body and began to suffocate him. he felt like vomiting at the sight of food. Looking up, he stares at Chloe before he reaches in to grab an apple before moving a chair close to her, to the point that when he sat down, he was practically pressed up against her. Not that she cared. Connor stares at his apple as Hank walked down, saying something to everyone as they began to eat.

"Hey Con.." He looks up a little as Chloe whispered to her. "You should eat something.. it looks like you were starved again." Connor just shrugs as he lifts the apple to his lips and instantly recoiled, cringing a little just by smelling it. Sighing softly, he just puts the apple back and stares at Hank whom was talking to him.

"Connor, I know it's really bad timing but-"

"Shut up Hank," he spoke softly as he stands up. "there are many occasions from when I was with you that i have refused to tell you any sort of information upon what has happened to me and I do not have to disclose anything to you. You may be more of a father to me then my actual father but if you really want to know everything just ask my sister. She may not have gone through exactly what I've been through but she will tell you enough for you to understand if you'll just shut up and leave me alone on the topic." he turns his head and stares at Cole "that means you too." sitting back down. Everyone was silent and went back to eating. It took some time before Chloe stands up and grabs Connor's arm, bringing him upstairs. As he sits down on his bed, Chloe closes the door before squatting in front of him.

"Connor.. you can't just be like this. You know I'm not as comfortable telling others either. You were perfectly fine telling the outlaws and bandits, why didn't you tell the two men whom helped for the past six years? Why tell strangers over family?" She begs softly. Connor swallows hard as he grips his pants tightly.

"I-I don't know... I don't know.." He feels a sharp stinging throughout his body, cold shivers running through his bones as he lets out a sob. "I don't know.." Hunching over as he grips his hair, tears falling all over again "I-I just thought- I thought I was protecting them- they were strangers I..I just... I don't know!" He sobs as Chloe hugs him. He can hear her shushing him but he just wanted to get a belt and find some pole to hang on. He was so tired already "what's wrong with me... ?" Questioning everything. Why couldn't he be as strong as Chloe... is this the cons of being too generous and nice? Was he just easier to manipulate?

Shuddering, he sobs as he lies his head on Chloe's chest.


	10. Positive

It took  ** _DAYS_** before Connor could eat again. Mainly because he was forcing himself. He didn't feel hungry but he didn't want to scare Chloe again after some thinking. He remembered the first time as a seven year old. He remembered the fear in her eyes. How did he learn about that thing at seven? They watched people get hanged at the town square and he talked to the mayor asking how they tied the rope because he thought it would be best to keep his dog from running away. Idiotic on the mayors part.

Connor sits down in the grass, his hair was definitely longer now as he ate his apple and watched wild cattle run about. He wondered how little Daniel was.. just as he thought that he heard a familiar moo. Standing up, he gasped softly as he looks at little Daniel. "Daniel!" he calls out as he looks at the once young calf had grown significantly. The calf moos as he gets between Connor's legs and pics him up. He gasped as he sits up and looks down at the young calf. "You've grown so much!" rubbing between his eyes.

"He always slept in the middle of the horses whom slept in the position they would when you were there." Connor looks up and over at the princess whom smiles. "Names Tina Chen by the way, before you say anything." Connor smiles a little, still flinching when Tina got close but he was getting used to it. He slides off the calf and hesitantly walks over.

"Tina?" She nods as he test it a couple times before feeling more comfortable as he extends a hand, "Connor RK800 313 248 317 - 51 Kamski or Anderson." She hums as she slips her hand in his and shakes hard. Before long Reed and Chris were running out ready to introduce themselves too.

"Gavin Reed!" Reed calls as he smolders at Connor earning a soft chuckle while Chris tips his hat.

"Chris Miller." He responds calmly as Connor introduces himself to them again, finishing off his apple as they talked on and on. Daniel mooing as he skips around Connor and the group. "-and the Hunter KICKED HIM!" making a kicking motion at Gavin as Gavin faked doubling over. Connor laughed as they made his negative mind become positive again. His smile returning as he laughed harder by the jokes they made. He hadn't even noticed the silence as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"H-How is that even possible!?" giggling as he opens his eyes to look at them. He blinks twice before tilting his head "What?" they look away and shake their heads.

"A smile looks good on you kid." A new voice enters. Connor could remember that voice anywhere as he quickly turned and saluted the mayor.

"Mayor Fowler!" He grins. The man rolls his eyes and waved the trio off so he can talk to Connor.

"Hey, I heard about.. what happened... If I was in town I would've paid them off. You were a special asset to this town, everyone was dull and negative without your beam of light. People were worried when they saw how hungry, sleep deprived, and even wounded you looked when Hank and Cole brought you back along with those hooligans." He sighs. "Unfortunately your stubborn father wouldn't let us at 'em, especially since they told us where you were and how you were in need of help." Connor nods as Fowler continued "anyways, we're all glad you're back. People are getting riled up. they want to celebrate your return if that's alright?" Connor smiles as he puts a hand on his cheek.

"that's a little much..." Fowler shakes his head.

"We insist." Connor sighs heavily as he reluctantly agrees before hugging Fowler, as he let go Fowler ruffled his hair "if ya need a hair cut just tell us." Connor laughs as he shoos him away. Watching him, he stretches his limbs before chasing Daniel around, eventually riding the calf back to the house and without Hank's permission he lets the calf inside, of course earning a shout from Hank.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR!?"


	11. Gone wrong

Connor already knew what was to happen when Hank decided to blindfold him and bring him into town, when he slipped off the cloth though, he wasn’t expectign a pie to the face before everyone yelling and crying out how much they misse dhim. He grins as he wipes the cake off and grabbed Cole’s hand, enjoying how disgusted he was as Connor licked pie off his face before running into the crowd of people to greet them. It really wasn’t much but to be surrounded by loving people was enough for him.

Sighing at some point when people parted ways to let a certain little lady through. They called her blue haired Traci in town since she always had a blue ribbon in her pretty brown hair, tied off to the side. He bows gently as she neared. “Traci...” he hums as she giggles and grabs his offered hand.

”Connor, we’ve missed you.” He nods as he gently spins her around while everyone watches. I mean, who had the chance to ever really touch the mayor’s daughter? She was always inside and never really fell into courtship. She giggles as he pulls her close and sways a bit. Suddenly he recoled by pushing her away though.

Why did he recoil? She tried to kiss him. The action was sudden and frightened him. He didn’t even help her up as he visibly shook. As he turned around, he was instantly face to face with Fowler, he looked pretty angry that he pushed her. “Connor, we celebrate you and I give my daughter up to be courted by you and you push her away!?” He barks angrily, he mouths air, trying to apologize as his hand rises.

”Wait a minute-“ Hank interrupts trying to stop Fowler but he had already grabbed Connor’s hair. The action instantly caused Connor to break down. Everyone was looking at him weird now since he was violently shaking and crying whilst begging Fowler to let go. As soon as he did, he wasted no time in covering his mouth and running straight home. He didn’t mean to.

”Connor wait!” Hunter calls out as he chases after Connor. Connor ignored him as he runs straight up tonhis room and slams the door closed before locking it. Curling up on the ground as he cried his heart out. He wished Kamski could fucking pay. Curling up further as he started to pinch and punch his own legs out of anger. He had no reason to but he was angry at himself for pushing Traci away. Now everyone thinks he’s a freak. Hissing in pain, he looks down at his newly formed self-inflicted bruises. Not that it satisfied him. Sniffling as soft knocks were on the door, he stands up and swallows hard before speaking.

”G-Go away...” He whispers, sort of glad the person outside heard it still.

”Connor, it’s just me, Hunter. Nobody is gonna hurt you, just let me come in and we can talk.” Connor sniffles as he rubbed at his eyes and weighed the pros and cons before officially letting Hunter in. Sniffles as he closes the door as soon as he was in. Locking it before he quickly moves to lay on his own bed, hiding under his blanket. The bed weighs down, this time he was slightly alarmed when Hunter didn’t just sit down like Cole or Hank, he full on laid down and curled up behind Connor, arms and legs around him. There was silence besides Connor’s sniffling between them while Connor eventually shifted to fit better against Hunter. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty since this felt better then if he ever cuddled with a girl “Connor...” he tensed in response before relaxing after some soothing rubbing motions on his shoulder “I ran back and talked to that Traci girl after Fowler forced everyone to leave... she feels the same way. She didn’t want to be married off either.” he tries out. Connor didn’t respond though, not satisfied with the answer “She likes girls.” He says suddenly, that causes Connor to peek his head out and look at Hunter whom smiled in response, happy to see his face “Yeah.. you heard me. She likes this other girl in town, in fact, they’re dating and fooling around below her father’s nose.”

”And how’d you get that info?” He croaks out as Hunter looked away a little guilty while Connor shifted so his entire body was facing Hunter.

”May have threatened her a little... told her I was homosexual... you know.” He shrugs as Connor nods once Hunter looked at him. They held eye contact for a while before subconsciously moving so Connor’s head was under his. He couldn’t help the burning to his cheeks as Hunter pulled them flush against one another. Never in his life did he think he’d ever be comforted by a man. He thought he hated them, especially after what Kamski did.. a reason why he struggled growing up with the Anderson’s and only talked,to Amelia. Sure, he was hurt by Autumn but what she did was nothing compared to Kamski so he could hold nothing against them, but some trust boundaries. Eventually moving his arms and legs out from under the blanket, he clings to the taller man and sighs softly. Rubbing his face into his chest.

”You’re stupid...” Closing his eyes tiredly before passing out just as Hunter was responding.


	12. Questions

In the afternoon when he had woken up he was alone yet his bedsheets still smelled like Hutnter. His cheeks and ears burned, guilty of his decisions when he starts to inhale the cloth with a soft sigh. He couldn’t help the rouse it gave his lower counter parts. He never experience anything like this before.

And he wanted more.

Sitting up in his room, he looks arund to make sure nobody was around before he gets up and softly locks the door consciously. Not wanting anybody to really know what he was doing as he began to undress himself quietly, scared to make a noise as he seats his bare ass on his bed, quickly pushing anything like a pillow or blanket off. He was nearvous, he never really tried anything like this before. Always told it was a sin touch ones self by the preachers.

Not that it stopped Cole.

The guy would tell him all sorts of sinful things he’s done to woman. From getting blow jobs to sex. He never enjoyed the talks and Cole never liked how his brother was indeed a virgin still, well, he always said he was since he never counted the things Elijah did. He even tried teaching Connor how to do it before, besides the countless of times Connor walked in on him.

Sighing softly as he began to lazily stroke himself, he bites at his bottom lip, tightening his grip a bit. Sure, this felt good but he knows it could be better. He just doesn’t know how. He tests the water and tries out different grip and speeds, at some point he had to bite into his other head to keep from making any noise as dots covered his vision. Looking down, he realises why his hand felt so sticky now, he sort of felt disgusted with himself, yet he felt more disgusted because he thought about Hunter doing this for him. His face burning, he lifts the dirtied hand to his mouth and licked it clean like some whore. It was salty but, he enjoyed it.

Using dirtied clothing to clean the rest of him off, he chnages the sheets and hides both the sheets and dirtied clothing at the bottom of his hamper. Making his bed before dressing after taking a good look at himself with the bandages on, new scar on his leg, new scars on his back, new permenant bruises. He revished the glow he had. He should wash up. Quick to grab some new clothing, he wraps himself with a towel and runs out of his room to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, locking it again and quickly fills a tub with warm water, setting his towel, bandages, and clothing aside before he dips in. Sighing in relief.

Lying back, he closes his eyes and hurned up instantly as he practically saw what he felt upon Hunter’s muscular body; just without the clothes. Rubbing his hands on his slightly bumpy chest, he bites his lip again as the slightest touch to his perky nipples left him tingling, that’s where he stops everything and just distracts himself with animals instead, like how he was going to get all his grown mares, stallions, and other animals of the sorts back from Elijah. Getting out of the water after quickly scrubbing himself down, he dries off with the towel before dressing. Folding the towel to be disposed of in the hamper, as soon as he does, he makes his way down the steps and decides to take a stroll, his face still burning with the mad eup images his head made.

What was he thinking!?

Hunter would be disgusted if Connor told him, then again, Connor should’ve been disgusted when Hunter told him, but he wasn’t, in fact, he was happy. He didn’t know why he was happy which was the problem. He debates whether pr not he should try out sex with a woman or not to see what was the problem. Did he just not like woman or did his mind supplied him with anything involving people he bonded with? If so, shouldn’t his brain have chosen Cole? He grew up with him, witnessed him undressed, it wasn’t like they were actual siblings, but the bond was still there. Though the more he thinks about it the more disgusted he gets. He couldn’t think about Cole that way.

Sighing, he walks back, face burning even more as his mind became a mess, eventually walking up to little Daniel, he didn’t even need to squint to tell that Daniel knew the cattle herd ahead and wanted to join them. It was the one they freed, disheveled enough, he rubs Daniel’s head for the last time and gestures to the herd while Daniel looks at him.

”Be free little one, I knew you would have wanted to go home someday.” The calf moos at him as a final goodbye before he runs over. Now Connor was alone as he watches them graze on the grass before making their way into the wild. He waves when the calf looks back to moo at him before continuing. He missed the baby already, at least it was a good distraction though. Standing there after they were long gone, he felt like parent that had to let their little one out to explore the world. It was awful and painful yet so joyful. He felt proud that Daniel had a will. A choice.

Fixing his shirt, he moans softly with a pop in his back as he stretches out. Looking over to the house, he sees Hunter in his room, staring down at him. His face burned as he willed his body to move, heading inside where he makes his way upstairs and walks into his room, staring at Hunter curiously as the man smirked at him. Connor only looks away, trying to contain his composure.

”I didn’t see you when I came back. Saw you run to the bathroom though in an all too familiar glow.” Connor’s entire face burned now as he stares at Hunter with wide eyes. Feeling like a fish yet again as he mouthed for words before looking down, playing with his shirt as Hunter laughed in with such a beautiful tone, it made Connor bite his lips. “It’s okay Connor, I’m just teasing ya. Come, sit.” Connor willingly does so as he sits on his bed guilty as all hell while Hunted closed the blinds and door. “What made you excited anyways? I’m curious.” Connor looks away.

”That isn’t important.” Hunter hums as he leans down to look at Connor from below.

”But it’s interesting. Your brother tells me all sorts of things about you to the group, saying you’re such an innocent flower that has yet to be clipped.” He hums, Connor’s face broke out into a furious red again. He was going to kill Cole, in fact - he stands up and makes his way out of the room as Hunter laughs. Making his wya downstairs, he glares at the not so guilty looking Cole, he looks like he knows what Connor is here for though as he talks to the others. Before long, he gives his friends a good scare by tackling Cole as the older male laughed by throwing Connor off, the two of them wrestling over a now broken wooden table, Cole was ready to pull a ounch when a whistle echoed.

”ENOUGH!” Hank barks, Sumo barking beside him. Cole and Connor both groan as they let go of each other and reluctantly take eachothers hands, giving curt apologies and a punch or two when Hank wasn’t looking. “That’s better, now all of y’all pack ya things and get out. We’re moving.” In almost an instant Cole and Connor had dragged everything they did pack many years ago out of the closet before grabbing the little things they did have from their rooms. Silence entered the rom as Hank sighs heavily. “Of course...” rolling his eyes as Cole and Connor grin at each other before racing off to the stables to pick a horse.

”ROAD TRIP!” They yell as they return and run all over the house gathering whatever they could, even herding the outlaws and bandits outside. Chloe looking like a mess as she grips Connor’s arm making him nearly drop a box of silverware.

”Why are you guys so excited to move?” Connor only grins wider as Cole looks at him.

”MORE EXPLORATION!” They both say at the same time before they pack up the rest of the stuff into the wagon. Attaching their horses and Hank’s horse to the wagon, they run back inside and help bring all of Hank’s belonging into the wagon before hopping in with a whistle. “LETS GO OLD GEEZER!” They yell at Hank whom swore under his breathe.

The others getting their own horses as they followed the wagon, even questioning why they even followed the fmaily when they should be out doing jobs. Not that anybody really was complaining. Chloe did throw his necklace back at him though.


	13. Nightmare

When they arrived, Connor nearly screams as he recognizes the town. He wanted to leave. He can see everyone but Cole and Hank harden around him. He couldn’t do anything though as he followed them to the mayors house, when the door opened, Autumn smiled at them, he can see that look behind her eyes though.

“I-I’m gonna go explore the place a bit d-d-dad-“ Hank laughed as he oats Connor on the back.

”Come on son! Lets head inside.” Connor looks at the gang before reluctantly following him in. While Autumn leads Hank and Cole away, he was pulled outside by an all too familiar touch as his big glossy eyes was forced to look up at Elijah. One hand on Connor’s ass, the other on his chin. He knows his friends were watching as Elijah forced him to be closer, kissing his forehead before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

”I’ve a,ways known you’d come back... now run along. Run as far as you can, you’ll always be back..” Connor gently pushed him away as he began to hyperventilate to only have Elijah put a hand around his waist before pulling him inside. A gun shot stops him though.

”Let my brother go.” Chloe hisses. Connor looks at her, wanting to tell her to stop as Elijah grins and turns around to look at Chloe.

”Or, you come inside too! Come see your suster, she misses you dearly..” Chloe only growls, she knows she wouldn’t be able to leave if she walks in. Connor shakes his head and grabs Elijah’s hand to distract him, forcing himself to smile as he whispers.

”Why don’t you go inside daddy.. Chloe doesn’t want to come and play.” He can see how aroused it made Elijah, it made his own heart stop.

“Okay baby boy, come play with daddy later, hm?” Elijah hums happily as he forces Connor to kiss him before walking inside, letting Connor weigh his pros and cons again before he starts to cry. Blocking out everything as he closes the door and heads to the stables, he knows the grouo was following him.

”Connor.. what has he done to you?” Connor shrugs as Gavin asked that. He only walks deeper into the stable before he starts petting one honey coloured mare.

”How are you doing Merigold?” The mare whinies as Connor looks her over before hopping the fence to touch a brainding on her neck “poor baby...” he sighs as he outs his head on Merigolds. Continuing to ignore the group as they asked what was going on, he pulls the mare gently so her head was over his shoulder “I’ll get you and all the other kids out of here.. just you wait.” He whispers into her ear as she calms before grabbing his shirt, he doesn’t question it as she throws him onto her back before looking up. Connor looks and sees a nest about to tip, reacting quickly, he ignores the parents pecking as he grabs the nest, cradling it close before looking for a safer spot to put, which so happened to be a hole in the window sill, setting it there, the birds fly down and feed the chicks. The horse whinnies again, aggressively this time. He looks and freezes up as Autumn walks past the group without a worry in the world.

”Father and that dirty man you think is your father, would like you inside.” Connor could do nothing but obey as he hops off Merigold. Watching Autumn start walking though, he leans down and undoes the hinges to her stable before running after Autumn. At keast Merigold can run free.

As he set foot inside, he pretends to be fine as he sits down between Cole and Hank. Earning a small pat to the bakc of his head by Cole. “Where’d you run off to?” Connor gives him a tiny smirk.

”Exoloring.” Cole clicked his tongue, oouting now since he wanted to explore too. Hank in return patted both of them on the head.

”but yes, these are my sons; Cole and Connor.” Elijah hums as he extends a hand to them, Connor gently declines while Cole shakes.

”Elijah Kamski.” He spoke smoothly as he shakes Cole’s hand. Leaning back, he quietly asked Autumn for a drink before facing them “So, you all want to live in my town? Why of course you can! Just sign here.” Placing a phamplet down. He already knew was in it. The main theping he remembered form reading at a young age was that nobidy was to ever question the noise or naything that goes on in the mayor’s home, in which he can see Cole reading right now. He looked sketchy while zhank signed, Cole then signed, and Connor... they were waiting for him as he hesitatantly bent down to sign, near,y throwing it at Elijah as he smiles “I can take you guys to your new home-“

”No, we got it covered Mr. Kamski, we know where it is.” Cole soeaks up as the trio leave, politely saying their goodbyes. Instantly Cole and Hank wer eon the case about the sketchiness of this town “Don’t you think it’s weird in that house that we aren’t allowed to say shit?” Hank nods.

”Yeah and-“ he was interrupted by whistling as a group of boys randomly tackled Connor.

”CONNOR! WE CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” The oldest ine screeaches as they help him up, Cole and Hank being ignored by the group. Connor recognized the three boys.

”ZACK!” The eldest blonde haired, green eyed fellow grins “ELLIOT!” the black haired, brown eyed middle child waved “NATHAN!” the brunette and brown eyed male tips his hat “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” he squeals as they all hug it out.

”Nah man! We ran off as soon as it started, we thought you were a goner though!” Nathan puts in as Connor dramatically bows.

”In the flesh.” They laugh before Connor looks at Cole and Hank “Oh! These are my new family members, saved me all those years ago,” they look at them and tip their hats “Cole, dad, these are my friends from way back when.” They nod at them. While they get to know each other, Connor runs off to go check on his other friends. Seeing them in the stable, they all looked worried as he returned.

”Connor!” Tina cals out as he runs over, he sees Merigold on the ground and quickly crouches down to check for a pulse or movement “when we opened th efence, she just fell over, she was exhausted as if she has been standing for days.”Connor rubs the mares sore legs before looking at the other, before long he was breaking the hinges too and each one fell to the ground lazily. He was oging to kill Elijah. Anger rose in him as he checked all of them before looking back at one of the stables, a hand over his mouth as he tries not to cry at the sight. They come over and quickly out their hat son their chest as the trampled colt in the stable. Connor felt like he was at fault. If he hadn’t run away they all would have been perfectly fine, that colt would be alive, but without him they were all slowly dying. Doing his best to not breakdown, he looks at everyone.

”Massage their legs and steadily get them to move, and uh, bury that colt..” running off soon after to his friends and family. His friends just parting as his family brings their wagon to the house in silence. The others return to help them put everything away, as soon as it was Cole and Hank stop Connor in the living room.

”Why didn’t you tell us?” Hank starts. Connor freezes up as he says that.

”W-What?”  Cole starts girnning all of a sudden.

”That Elijah is your dad! We cna reunite you with your family, isn’t that exciting!?” Connor goes pale as he looks at the others for help. They didn’t know what to do either as Cole grabs Connor’s hand. “Come on, let’s go-“

”NO!” He cries out, they all stare at him and fixes himself, clearing his throat “no.. he looks happy as he is. Let him be, I don’t want to burden him.” They look at each other before nodding.

”Okay Connor... he told us that you have to go up there later tonight for some talk by the way.” Connor nods, he already knows though. Cole and Hnak head to their rooms to rest. Once their doors closed, he collapses onto the couch and breaks down in front of the outlaws and bandits. Face in his hands as he sobs quietly. He feels somebody wrapping their arms around him, he can hear Chloe softly ahushing him telling him how much she wished she could help him. Connor shakes his head and sniffles, lying his head in Chloe’s as the other surrund trying to comfort him. Connor took in what he could, at some point he was moved into Hunter’s lap, hearing him shush Connor. Connor eventually calmed down as he rubs at his eyes. As he looks outside, he wpswears to himself as he hops off Hunter. 

“I-I got to go!” Knowing how much trouble he’ll be in if he’s late. Sprinting to the house, he knocks on the door as Autumn answers, a big smirk on her face.

”You know where to go..” he nods slowly as he walks in and starts heading up the stairs.


	14. Aftermath

Connor felt dirty, no matter how much he scrubbed in the tub. Chloe was right beside him with Tina, helping him out, tending to his fresh wounds. He would have let the boys help on any given day, but both him and Chloe knew right now wasn’t the best of times for any male to be around him. He was vulnerable and he can still feel everything. He sobs softly as Tina tries to be as gently as possible while she cleans up the blood, Chloe trimming at his hair to make him feel better. Eventually he was dressed and cleaned up, he still felt too dirty as they both comforted him as they lead him downstairs. Mainly because they wanted to make sure he wouldn’t do anything. Smacking his hands away everytime he tries to scratch.

”C-Connor...?” Connor looks up at Chris hollowly. He can see him looking at his bruised wrist, it made him self-conscious as he places them beneath the blanket “We didn’t know it was this bad...” he nods.

”Nobody does....” they looked taken a back as they looked at Chloe, she looked way too focused on Connor to answer them but it was clearly the felt time she was dealing with this. Chloes rubs Connor’s wrist and out them to her lips.

”Connor... why didn’t you tell me? How long has he been doing this to you?” Connor has to think about it as he out up four fingers. He can see the tears in Chloe’s eyes as he pulls his wrist away and stares at the cup of water in front of him, he cringes the more he looks at it since all he can see is a cup of Elijah’s cum. He knows what that should look like since Elijah had forced him to drink it when he was ten. Closing his eyes, he flinches at the slightest touch before opening his eyes again to look at Hunter. It was weird to see the man crying, total shock on his part, but he couldn’t show it. He just wanted to die. At some ooint he was scratching at his wrist and Chloe was begging him to stop beside him but he wouldn’t listen. It had to take Gavin and Chris to stop him and keep his hands down, they didn’t tie him thiugh since it would only trigger a breakdown.

Connor sighs as he lies back on the couch and pulled his hand sback roughly, curling up with his back towards everyone. He eventually forces himself to sleep while they situated themselves to watch him throughout the night. When the morning came, Connor couldn’t help but fake a smile as Cole came down hugging him. He forced himself not to violently react, he force shimself to ignoe the panic in Chloe’s eyes since Connor was being held by another male. He always has to ignore everything to keep form hrit ting those he loves.

”I saw you weren’t in your room so I got worried!” Connor nods as Cole pulls him up “Come on! Get dressed so we can - what happened to your wrist?” Connor looks down, they were a little swollen now. He shrugs.

”Playe a little cops and robbers with my friends last night, got tied up and had a real struggle.” Forcing himself to smirk as Cole pouts.

”I wanted to play...” Connor only shrugs as he oushes Cole gently and heads upstairs, smile instantly wiped off his face as he dressed and ran back down to the awaiting Cole.

”yeah, yeah, we’re grown and they hardly know you dumby.” He sighs as he walks out with Cole. Connor gives them a good once iver before ckosing the door to walk around with Cole in all sorts of directions, doing and saying anything to keep up the act that he was fine. When they returned home late at night, they got a hard scolding from Hank. Connor kept his composure there. When dinner came around, everyone ate a full plate while he nibbled on a sugar cube. When night did come around, everyone wa shaving a group conversation, giving Connor the opportunity to head into his room. Locking the door, he opens his closet and tries not to scream as Hunter walks out.

”I knew you’d come up here..” holding all sorts of sharp things in his arms. Connor looks at them and then Hunter. The man looks guilty as he hands Connor one “please don’t die...” he chokes out as he kisses Connor’s forehead. Connor watches him leave and stared at the little thing he gave him. It was a tiny knife, more like a tiny letter opener. Closing his hand around it, he curls up on his bed and cries instead of doing anything. He knows he was hurting people. He knows.


	15. Brother

The next morning, Connor wouldn’t leave his wounds as bloody droplets leaked onto his bed. He was ashamed. He couldn’t even look at the deep gashes he out in his legs. He wouldn’t look into Cole’s eyes when he walked in and sa whim doing it. He couldn’t bring himself to stop crying for Cole to leave. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything as Cole tried to shush him before anybody heard them, helping Connor clean up. He was shaking as he stiched Connor up.

”Shh, it’s okay Connor.. I won’t tell anybody. I promise.” He whispers reassuringly. Connor nods slowly as he hides the tiny little blade and looked at the newly stiched wounds, Cole pulling the blanket over them before he hugs Connor, shushing him softly, kissing his hair as he sang to him softly, a little song Amelia would sing to calm him. He clung to Cole like a lifeline.

”I’m sorry...” he chokes out as Cole rubs his head.

”it’s okay.. it’s okay.” Never in his life did he have so much respect for his adoptive brother. He eventually calmed down into tiny hiccups as Cole helped him dress the most comfortable so the frabric wouldn’t rub up against the wounds as much. He didn’t even question what happened to his back, this being the first time he’s ever seen it since Connor wouldn’t let naybody but Amelia help him. He didn’t even act out of the usual a he brings Connor downstairs to feed him something. Connor knows Cole was scared, he probably thinks he’s oart of the problem, he knows he’s hurting. The guilt eats away at him until he starts to eat out of guilt. Filling himself up so Cole would relax a little. When he finishes his late, Cole was quick to clean up for him before he gently pulls Connor past the sleeping outlaws and bandits to hide outside somewhere to relax.

”I’m sorry...” he croaks again as they stop inder a big tree far from the town. Cole only hums as he holds Connor close.

”It’s okay, nobody will hurt you here.” He can see the question he dreads most hanging fom Cole’s tongue.

”I-It’s okay if you ask...” Cole looks hesitant before nodding.

”How... Where do you get all these wounds from and why hurt yourself?” Connor is silent as Cole swallows “I won’t tell dad if that’s what you’re worried about.” Connor nods as he curls up. Now was better then never, who knows when he’ll lose his family.

“Elijah... he was never nice...” he sniffles “when I was little, him and my oldest sister Autumn would hurt me and Chloe, mostly me. I don’t know why b-but they hated me more.” He swallows hard as Cole listens patiently “I tried to kill myself when I was.. what? Seven? A-And now.. Chloe had ran away when I was nine, the abuse got worse-“ he chokes in a sob as he swallows hard once again before speaking again “Elijah would use me when I was four up until I was 12 w-when I ran away fork my burned village.. recently they hurt me again here, it was even worse since they blamed me for Chloe’s disappearance a-and used the fact I didn’t leave with them when the fire first set out against me a-and.. yesterday he-“ he just breaksdown as he clings to Cole. He wanted nothing more then to run away. Cole rubs his back and shushes him.

”I’ll kill that man myself before he can kill you...” he whispers to Connor. Connor sobs more, he knew Cole would be hung if he tried. His friends and others have tried when they tried to soread what was really going on. All failed. He shake shis head.

”Y-You won’t win... it’s better to just stay silent Cole..” he whispers as he looks up at his brother whom choked at the sight of Connor’s eyes. Connor was pulled closer as Cole gave out his own sobs,

”I don’t want you to suffer anymore... I wish I could’ve been around earlier.. I wish I knew Connor..” Connor listens to Cole’s pathetic begging. He wished he oculd be saved too. He stays silent while Cole lets all of his thoughts and feelings out. Connor would want nothing more then to be a normal fmaily with Cole and Hank again. To have met the outlaws and bandits a different way, to have found Chloe. Thne he wouldn’t be so close to Hunter though. None of them would think he’s special, a rarity like they do now. They would’ve killed him probably.

As afternoon came around, Connor helped Cole clean up so they looked presentable before they walk home. Connor explains that now everyone but Hank knows what’s going on behind the scenes. Connor lets Cole talk with everyone outside hwile he goes inside to get scolded by Hank for not telling him anything about them leaving to explore again. Connor only smiles at him.

”You wouldn’t have let us leave anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting depressing real fast


	16. Goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE!
> 
> This chapter is Connor committing suicide, if you are sensitive to this ((if the other stuff hasn’t bother you already)) in particular, please just wait until the final chapter!

Connor couldn’t control himself as he flips the table, Hank seemingly apauled by Connor’s sudden outrage towards the smirking Elijah.

”I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FUCKING BUTLER!” He screams into his face. He was tired of suffering. Elijah looks at Autumn and whispers something to her as she walks over to Cole and Hank, leading them outside so Connor and Elijah can have a private discussion. Elijah’s smirk grew as he stood up, towering over Connor, but the boy refused to curl away this time, standing his ground.

”Since when did you have the balls to speak out against me?” He chuckles as he pulls out a revolver. Connor couldn’t help how dry his mouth went as Elijah set it down on the table before sitting, humming softly “What are you waiting for? This is your chance... kill me. Kill me and take over this town, make Autumn suffer for what we did to you. Make me suffer for what I’ve created.” Connor’s grinds his teeth as he shakily snatches up the revolver. It felt heavy as he points it shakily, watching Elijah get comfortable, inviting his inevitable death. Connor couldn’t help the tears in his eyes, this was his big chance and yet the fucking wimp inside him kept begging to spare the man that abused and used him. Looking away, he cocks back the hammer shakily as Elijah yawns “you’re taking your time.”

”Sh-Shut up!” Connor shouts into Elijah’s face as the man continued to taunt him continously until the pressure got to him.

He screams as the gun goes off.

Ears ringing, he drops the gun with a sob, eyes opening to see the sight befor ehim. Blood all over the walls, the man whom made him suffer dead. He did it. Yet he was mourning, he felt guilt and fear rise in him as people screaming barged through the door. He was on the ground being kicked, he knows it’s Autumn. He knows he deserves it, he didn’t know why he went for the gun again though.

”CONNOR NO!” Hank cries as Connor fires the gun again. He watches Autumn fall silently. He couldn’t look at his adoptive family. He couldn’t do anything but flee. He was running, blood on his body, and people staring at him. He did it. He finally did it. Yet, he was scared.

He couldn’t think straight as he sprints up the stairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Dropping the gun on the bathroom floor, he quickly strips off his clothing and hops in the tub, hyperventilating at this point as he scrubs at his body to get the blood off. Rubbing himself raw as he listens to the banging on the door. He recognizes Hunter’s voice. He was more scared then he was before. He was afraid of what Hunter would think, he shouldn’t though since he was no stranger to death. Connor knows this.

Connor didn’t make a sound as he broke through skin and began to bleed. He can hear the hinges breaking as his eyes move down to the gun. Reaching over the tub to grab it, he lets the tears slip down his face as he shakily raises his gun to his head, hugging his knees to his chest as he began to think of pros and cons like usual. Not that it mattered. He knows they’re suffering. He should’ve told Hank the truth. He should’ve lesrned Hunter’s name. He should’ve petted Sumo one more time. He should’ve told eveyrone how much he loves them.

Now? He was just so tired. As one of the hinges breaks, he cocks the gun as his breathing calms down. He felt numb. As soon as the door opened, he pulled the trigger.


	17. Conrad. My name is Conrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it’s a lie. There’s suicide in this chaptr too.

Everyone was silent. They didn’t know what to say, people that were citizens of the last burned down town that couldn’t say anything beat up Autumn’s and Elijah’s corpses out of anger and guilt for not being able to back then for Connor and Chloe’s sake.

On the other hand, people were silent as they put the final pathc of dirt over Connor’s grave. Cole told everyone about how much the Kamski’s had made Connor and Chloe suffer. He told them about how much his brother was begging for release from this nightmare of a world. Everyone was silent for days forward as few visit the grave over time. Autumn and Elijah’s bodies burning far off somewhere.

As months passed, people began to resume normal life. Hank became mayor. Chloe left with Gavin, Tina, and Chris. Hunter stays.

The outlaw takes a seat in front of Connor’s grave. Privacy from the rest of the world under the tree Cole sat under with Connor. Hunter didn’t know what to do anymore, he was quite fond of Connor, if not, he was in love. Connor was hurting and yet he still had the heart to help anybody he could. He heled Hunter feel better about himself and how he felt about others. He just wished he told Connor a little sooner. Maybe he could’ve kept Connor from tipping over. Maybe he could’ve mad ehim happy again.

They could’ve ran away to who knows where. Who cares if people curse dupon them for being homosexual? Who care if people tried to stopped them? He could’ve got rid of the problems for Connor and all he did was stand by and watch him suffer. Placing his hat on Connor’s headstone, he smiles a little as he imagines Connor wearing it, smiling at him. He opens and closes his hand, wanting to have his hand fitted with Connor’s smaller, nimbler ones. He misses watching Connor run off to help somebody.

His smiles falls as tears rolls out of his eyes, he covers his mouth and chokes on air. They could’ve avoided this by not retunring him. They could’ve just lept him in the group and never brung Connor back to suffer everything again. After all he told them baout how much he was suffering under Elijah, they still turned him in for what? Money. Their selfishness let them leave Connor behind.

He remembers how quiet everyone was around the fire. Connor wasn’t there to oick fights with Chloe. He wasn’t there to bicker with Gavin. He wasn’t there to just talk. Little Daniel and the horses continued to make noise thoroughout the night as if they were calling out for Connor, hoping he’d come back. He never did though. He couldn’t believe they left him like that.

Clenching his hands, he stares at the bullet and revolvers he had paced in front of himself before he had sat down. He didnt know what else to do. He knows he can try to move on, but he knows he won’t. Nobody will ever be like Connor. Connor didn’t even get to know his stupid name. Connro just went out knowing all but who he was. He went out alone. Looking uo at the grave with a crooked smile, he takes a deep breath.

”Conrad.” he croaks out before looking away ashamed. It took him some time before he face the grave again “M-My name... my name is Conrad.” He whispers out to the grave marker before looking down, trying not to choke mid sentence. Composing himself “Conrad... RK900 313 248 317 - 87 Stern.” Feeling a little better, though he wished he could say it to Connor’s precious face. Loading the revolver, he cocks the hammer. Setting it under his head , he laughs softly “I love you.” thinking of his sleeping face before he pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end to this. It’s an unfortunate demise to the duo compared to Awakening, sorry for breaking your hearts. See you in the next one hopefully, or if I ever decide to add to my other stories.
> 
> Ciao.


End file.
